


be careful who you hang around with at night

by Anonymous



Category: mc/yt
Genre: M/M, anywaus, but i jsut updated the tags, i deliberately didnt put it in the character tags :), really old, so u wont find it unless u look for it, this is old, ur welcome antis!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy eats some suspicious stew, and is afflicted by blindness. dream takes advantage of that.woo yeahtwt: @amadeamistake
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 292
Collections: Anonymous





	be careful who you hang around with at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [problematic mcyttwt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=problematic+mcyttwt).



> apologies for the shitty writing and ooc.

the ground sways beneath tommy's feet, and his head feels fuzzy. he feels lightheaded, like all the breath has been knocked right out of his lungs.

he prays that the ceiling has stopped spinning as he finally works up the courage to open his eyes.

everything is dark. he can't see.

he can't see? he lifts his hands up to his face, checking if he still has his eyes. he does.

has he just blinded himself?

he knows eating some suspicious stew he had found in some sketchy shipwreck would be a bad idea, but he didn't think the effects would be this disastrous.

if he can't see anything, then he can't walk. if he can't walk, he won't be able to get back to his house before nightfall. if he can't get back before nightfall, he'll probably die to the monsters that only appeared after sunset.

fuck.

he really wishes he had gone with tubbo to trade with villagers.

he weakly tries to stand up, his hands grabbing at a nearby tree to support him. he has no idea what time it is, or what way he has to go to get back to his house.

maybe if he calls tubbo, his friend could come and find him.

except he doesn't have anything to call him with. he doesn't really have much at all, no armour, no sword - just an axe, a treasure map and some carrots.

this is bad. really bad.

leaning against the tree, he strains his eyes to see anything, anything at all, but is met with the same void of nothing.

he feels disoriented and confused. he has no idea how to even begin treating blindness. he really hopes it will wear off after a while, but he can't be sure.

tommy hopes that by some miracle a member of l'manberg is wandering around near here, finds him, and shows him the way back home.

he knows the chance of that is highly unlikely.

this was really not how it was meant to go.

he was supposed to come home with heroic takes of bravery and wits, with gold he had found in the shipwrecks, with dignity.

he has found none of that.

after taking his fourth step, his attempt at walking blindly is deemed futile as he promptly trips over a rock, and falls face first onto the cold ground with a small thud.

he hears a rustle of leaves.

"tommy? you okay?"

fuck.

tommy looked up, only to realise that it doesnt matter because he cant see. the voice he heard sounded an would lot like dream, and that scares tommy. he is weak and vulnerable right now and he doesn't need dream mocking and ridiculing him for it.

"tommy? are you okay?"

it is dream.

"i'm just fine, man," tommy says, sitting up and scooting away from where he thought the voice was coming from.

"are you… are you going to take my hand, or…?" dream asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"i can get up just fine myself, thank you very much," tommy spits out through gritted teeth, pushing himself up and leaning on a tree for support. there was no way he was going to tell dream about his current… affliction. he can't stand being the butt of dream's stupid jokes.

but dream is a lot more observant than he is ever given credit for.

"can you see me?" he asks, probably grinning maliciously under his stupid smiley mask. 

"yes, i fuckin can, why wouldn't i be able to?" tommy is getting really irritated now. he just wants to be free from dream's aggravating presence and get home.

"how many fingers am i holding up?" dream asks in an infuriatingly passive voice.

"fuck you," tommy hisses. the other man has hardly done anything and he is already pissed.

"do you know your way home?" dream asks again, with an annoying amount of concern.

"yes. now fuck off."

dream stares at him a little longer before laughing and saying, "so you just want me to leave you here? its getting dark soon, you know."

"is it?" tommy almost automatically cranes his neck to look up before reminding himself that he can't currently see.

"you didn't answer my question," dream points out, and tommy really wants to punch him in his smug face.

"yes, i want you to leave," he says, before regretting the words. he pauses. "well, maybe you could steer me the direction back to civilisation, first."

"oh, so you do need me." tommys eye almost twitches. what was this guy's deal?

"how did yo- how did you draw that conclusion? why are you such a jerk?" 

dream blinks in surprise. he quickly recovers and promptly turns around and starts walking away from the other. tommy hears the retreating footsteps and panics.

"wait, c'mon man, let's talk about this! don't just leave me! dream?" tommy cries out, getting desperate. 

"tell me you love me, and maybe i'll help you."

tommys initial thought is "what the actual fuck?" but he's smart enough to realise he isn't really in the position to be asking questions right now. plus, this isn't the first time dream has asked him to say he loved him. he had demanded the same thing the the time he threatened to murder all of tubbo's villagers.

so it's fine. really. it doesn't make him feel sick. it's fine.

"hey, dream, i love you! i really love you! please come back now!" he yells, really hopes he isn't about to be ditched in a random forest he doesn't know the way out of, at night.

thankfully dream seems content with that, and returns to where tommy is bumbling around helplessly.

"do you know how to cure the blindness?" dream asks gently, and tommy almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand in his shoulder, before realising it is dream and relaxing slightly. dream's demeanour and mood changes so quickly, like a fucking weather vane. it scares tommy, a little.

"i- well, no. no, i don't. do you?" he asks hopefully.

"yeah, i have some potions back at my place. i guess you're coming with me then," dream says, readjusting the heavy hand on his shoulder and placing his other hand on tommys waist.

"uh, okay," tommy reluctantly agrees, seeing that he doesn't really have a choice. that doesn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable though- dream is so close to him, and he isn't sure he trusts the masked man just yet. sure, the war was officially over, but that didn't discard the unresolved feelings of hostility and tension between the two nations.

he doesn't really want to get murdered just yet, the wound caused by dream's arrow in their duel was still not fully healed, and was a pitiful reminder that when dream wanted to do or prove something, he wouldn't stop at anything.

tommy decides he'll just have to grin and bear it, because he simply can not afford to piss off dream right now. he will simply have to grit his teeth and make sure he doesn't say anything stupid or incriminating.

dream slowly leads him back to his house, stopping sometimes to kill off the various monsters that try to kill them. all their attempts had been in vain, because although tommy is rendered completely powerless, dream has more than enough fight in him for the both of them.

the dread in tommy's stomach slowly grows. his face feels pale and he has a really awful feeling about going with dream, but that hardly matters now because he doesn't really have a choice. he is completely inept at medics, he wouldn't know the first thing about treating blindness. 

he really wishes he had just gone with tubbo.

they approach dream's newly built house, deep in another forest to the far side of the spawn area. it is secluded and quiet. there is no one else around. tommy feels even worse.

dream leads him through the door, and sits him down on a countertop. tommy is glad to have dream's hands off him, but as soon as tommy feels dream leave, he panics a little. he has no idea where anything is, not even the door, and dream had just left. fuck.

he is momentarily calmed down when he hears the soft thuds of footsteps returning, but his anxiety spikes again when dream says, "okay, drink this, it should help with the blindness." 

he is offered a cup, and he hesitantly takes it, his hands shaky. dream places his hands on top of tommy and gently guides him to drink, which makes tommy scoff - "i'm not a child, i can do it myself."

"why do you act like one then?" comes dream's cool reply. he is standing close to tommy, too close, and tommy tries to stop shaking.

"i don't." he blinks, hard, and his eyes start watering. there's a spike of pain, and then it's gone. when he opens his eyes, he is greeted with dream's face, the bright lights of the room, and the surprisingly nice interior design of dream's house.

his blindness is cured, at least.

"so that's what you look like, beneath that mask!" he blurts out, blinking in surprise. there's a mass of burn and cut scars in dream's cheeks and nose, and tommy wonders how he got them. he stops staring at his scars, feeling that that might be rude, and instead looks dream in the eyes. "and, uh, thanks for helping me, i guess."

"fuck!" dream swears, and turns away and puts his face in his hands, reaching for his mask that has been quietly placed on the countertop.

tommy feels kind of guilty, like he's intruding, like he's looking at things that he shouldn't be. "it's not much use to wear it now, i've already seen your face."

dream whips around, his face contorted in anger. 

jesus christ does this man have violent mood swings, tommy thinks. dream stabs a finger into tommy's chest. "you better not tell anyone what i look like."

tommy grins, and puts his hands up in mock surrender. this little bit of leverage makes him feel a little more confident, a little less scared.

"okay, okay, i'll keep my mouth shut-" dream's shoulders relax- "for a price. let's do business, dream."

dream's eye twitches, and suddenly tommy doesn't feel confident anymore. dream's angrier than tommy has ever seen him, angrier than the discs, angrier than the war. he's fucked up.

dream grabs his netherite sword, and forces a smile. "you wanna do business, tommy? we'll do business."

he points the blade under tommys chin and forces him to look dream in the eyes. "here's a little deal for you. you never tell anyone what i look like, and i don't cut out your tongue. in fact, i'm going to cut your tongue out as a warning. if you do tell anyone, i'll kill your precious little friend tubbo. got that? huh? huh?" dream is angrily rambling now, his fists clenched on the hilt of his enchanted netherite sword. the sword that could probably kill tommy in one hit, tommy reminds himself.

this is going south.

"wait- wait, dream let's talk about this, right?" he is viscerally aware of the sharp sword under his chin, which forces him to keep his head upright, and he is unable to take his eyes away from dream's.

"i- uh, listen ill do anything dream, don't cut my fuckin tongue out. holy shit dude, please, i'll do anything, anything at all.." his voice trails off as dream puts his sword down.

he grins sadistically. "anything?" he asks sweetly, and tommy feels fucking awful. he's started shaking again, this time more violently, and there's a faint buzz in his ears.

he hesitantly nods, and dream's grin widens. he stalks towards him, and tommy jumps off the countertop to face him properly, reminding himself to be brave.

he is surprised, disgusted and most of all terrified when dream leans down, cups his chin, and kisses him roughly.

he pulls away immediately, breathing hard, his eyes blown wide and his shaking even more violent. "wait- dream, please-"

dream simply smiles, cocks his head, and spits out three words - "what about tubbo?"

tommy pauses. 

he would never admit it but he would do anything for his best friend. the two boys were so close they were like brothers. he would never be able to forgive himself if he let something happen to tubbo. 

but he really can't do this.

he just can't.

but he has to. for tubbo. 

for tubbo, for tubbo, for tubbo. he repeats it like a mantra, a prayer.

his shoulders slump in defeat.

tommy swallows hard, digs his fingernails into his arm, and shut his eyes. he tries to ignore dream kissing his jaw and neck, he tries to ignore everything happening to him.

he tries to think of l'manberg, and everyone in it. he thinks about the pranks he'll pull with fundy, and the talks he can have with tubbo. he thinks about the proud smile wilbur gives him when he does something right, and he feels like throwing up when he realises that if wilbur ever finds out about this, tommy will never receive that smile again.

so he bites his tongue, ignores the blood on his arm, and lets the tears drip down his face silently. 

he ignores dream tugging on his clothes. 

he thinks about maybe getting a pet dog. what would he call it? 

he ignores the pain of dream biting down on his neck. 

he thinks about quackity and jack and the cartel. he thinks about more bits he can do and funny things he can say.

he tries to think of anything but the whispered praises dream is muttering in his ear.

he squeezes his eyes shut tighter still, as more tears pour soundless down his face. he flinches when dream digs his fingers into his hair, but that is the extent of his movement. 

he doesn't fight back. he lets it happen.

he fucking lets it happen.

he just wants it to be over. 

he tries to think of something happy, like fundy and tubbo when they built that farm, or wilbur when they fixed up the hotdog van, but dream is stopping him from remembering, from thinking of anything but what is happening to him.

eventually, (finally, fucking finally,) dream gets off him, presses one final kiss to his forehead, and leaves. tommy desperately tries to clean himself up and when dream offers to let him stay the night, he hurriedly refuses and leaves, running home, as fast as he can, heedless of dream's calls, the groans of zombies, and the explosions creepers are leaving in his wake.

he'll take his chances out in the cold.

he'd rather face a thousand monsters than ever have to face dream again.


End file.
